


To Burn Upon The Sea

by contraryGreymalkin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contraryGreymalkin/pseuds/contraryGreymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night you'll tell her that she's the fire in which you burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Burn Upon The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "I want a trouble-maker for a lover; blood spiller, blood drinker, a heart of flame. Who quarrels with the sky and fights with fate. Who burns like fire on the rushing sea." --Rumi

One night you'll tell her that she's the fire in which you burn.

Tonight, she laughs at the sky, her outline sparking red with power, and you want to warm yourself by it, by her flametipped hair and fiery heart, and when she comes to sit beside you and says, "We could break it, you know, the two of us," you can't bring yourself to say otherwise.

 

You know fate intimately. Growing up with the Emissary for a lusus, listening to her whispers, you have no choice - she's nonlinear, an equation of hope and dread and the final fate of your species sooner or later no matter how you slice the calamari, which in a literal sense, you never do.

Aradia does. She eats squid rings in front of you, and licks her lips, and laughs at the idea that her fate can't be changed.

 

The senate expect you to take a highblood for a matesprit (and a kismesis, and a moirail, and auspistices), and you do understand why. It's just _sensible_ , and you have such long-ranging plans that it seems silly to endanger them by having to search for new mates more often than you must. Or that's the argument, anyway. You've never quite believed it, even before you knew with what vehemence your heart would refuse the touch of webbed fingers and cold lips. Before you knew that the warmbloods would burn your fingertips like fire on the wave.

 

When she kisses you, she scorches your tongue, and with your hand in hers, together you burn the sky.


End file.
